Mystara FAQ
Where are the Mystara Forums? Mystara Forums Your register/screen name must be your SL name, not your IC name (eg. Essie Resident "Kahlan") How can I catch up on old notices that I missed? The Realm of Mystara group info will save the last 14 days worth of notices. Simply go to the group info and click on the notices tab. We recommend trying to stay ahead of notices. Is group chat IC or OOC? Group chat is OOC! May I park my avatar in Mystara when I am sleeping RL? No. It is not acceptable to leave your avatar AFK for long periods of time in busy areas of the sim. Repeat offenders will be spoken to about this. We understand that RL comes first, but an AFK title should be worn or you may be sent home (ejected) from the sim. If you need an AFK title, contact Essie Radford, or move your avatar to an OOC place in the sim, like the welcome area. �� Can I advertise my event/promotion/hunt/sale in Mystara group chat? No. I have never roleplayed before, how do I get started? On the whole, Mystara is not a great sim for beginners and the large paragraphs of roleplay posts can be intimidating. However, for the determined and willing to learn, we have a great mentor team that can help you get started with plenty of resources, information, and RP classes. I have no money to buy medieval clothing... can i rp in my jeans till i can buy some? No. There are many great free resources to get Medieval appropriate clothing for free or cheap ($1L). Please contact Essie Radford for a list of links. Can I roleplay in a language other than english? The official language of Mystara is English. You should not be communicating in other languages. Using some in-character words and phrases native to your races' tongue is fine, such as Merfolk saying "Tala" for Hello. How can my character arrive in Mystara? Mystara is a magical island in an archipelago shrouded in a myst of pure magic. Most people who arrive in Mystara do not choose to be here. Mystara chooses who finds it. Those who are highly adept with magic see Mystara for what it is and can travel freely into and out of it. Commonly, ships will set sail only to be lost at sea with no wind in their sails, and will drift for 12 days. The 13th day they often will arrive in Mystara. Additionally people can arrive through a magical rift in the fabric of reality, as many demons and fae do. Often times people struggle to leave or find their way out and must seek a mage for assistance. Do I really have to fill out an application to play here? No. If you play any of the dozens of pre approved races you don't have to apply. The application process is for the approval of non-standard races including a) Shapeshifters b) Furries/Anthros or c) Bizarre/new/invented/mixed species. d)Undead, zombies, lich, vampires etc (full list is in the Race nc) Do I have to join one of the 8 race groups listed on the welcome board? No. There is a wide variety of races permitted in Mystara. The race clans are just the official, organized races in this realm and joining is purely optional. Do you allow multiple characters on one account? Currently, there is no rule prohibiting this. However, we highly urge you to use titlers and talkers to distinguish your identity. Can I join more than one race group? You can only join one race group per character. 14. What does NPC mean? An NPC is a Non-Player-Character whose only purpose is to provide entertainment, role play and/or target practice for the players on sim. They only serve to enhance roleplay by giving PCs (Player-Characters) a more realistic experience. If you wish to apply as an NPC, contact Annie Ibanez or Essie Radford.�� Where can I get one of those neat RP chatters, and/or Titlers! There is a Vendor in the arrival hub where you can get a titler and a rp-assistant Do I have to wear a combat meter? No, Mystara is not a metered combat sim. Combat is done through roleplay, and sometimes, with dice to help assist. When engaging in RP combat, is there any rules or guidelines to help it go smoother? Absolutely. There is a very defined etiquette for roleplay combat that some folks might not understand if coming from a combat meter sim. When posting, always take turns and don't do multiple posts at once. When you perform an action on another, the action MUST be an attempt. You cannot determine the success of your own blows. For example, "Bilbo baggins attempts to throw the bottle at Harry Potter's head". This gives the opponent a chance to either accept the blow or dodge it. For example, "Harry Potter ducks the flying bottle but isn't fast enough, and it smashes on his shoulder, opening several small glass wounds." This is how all combat is carried out in roleplay format. In the case of an unsettled fight, you can use RP dice to settle the fight's outcome. IM Essie Radford to get a copy of dice. Of course, there will always be that one person who dodges every single attack, or who starts forcing outcomes on you without giving you a chance to retaliate. In this instance, please contact an admin, as its considered god-moding. Also, be prepared to lose a few fights. It shows depth of character and people dont want to RP with a person who can never lose - regardless of how powerful and well-trained your character is.�� Can my avatar really die here? In Mystara, we dont have permanent death, only severe maiming and near-death, or death with resurrection by magical means. If you wish to permanently kill off your character, you can, but you must roleplay it out and you can never come back as that character again. You would have to start a new identity. Character deaths in Mystara are extremely rare. When is it OK to interrupt an ongoing RP? Generally it is okay to segue your way into an RP scene if done right. However, using your best judgement is required. If there are two people engaged in a standoff battle -- it is recommended you don't interrupt. Or, you can ask one of the parties in IM's if you can join. Otherwise, you can use IC methods to segue in. For example, in a standoff with a warrior vs. a demon, "This demon giving you a hard time? I wish to offer my sword to help!" It gives the person a chance to either accept your entrance to the scene or say that they don't need the help. For other scenes, like two people kissing in the bath house, please use common sense and don't disturb them. The magic shoppe owner, the smithy, or the various tavern owners want me to bring them something, do I really need the object to prove my worth? It largely depends on the quest. Some race leaders have made quests where objects on sim must physically be found and picked up. If it's just for a roleplay scene, you don't physically need the prim object. However you must roleplay how you got to/found/obtained the object. You can't pull it out of a hat and claimed you found it. For instance, if the magic shop owner sends you on a quest for a certain ingredient, you must find the right person to give you that ingredient. For evidence you can log it in a notecard and give to the magic shop owner. How can I be a part of a major storyline or create one? The best way is to start with the major parties involved, and the relevant race leaders. Additionally, there is a "suggestions" area of the forum and a "roleplay" area of the forum where you can bring up your ideas and get feedback/support. You can also write up a proposal notecard and give it to Annie Ibanez. Am I allowed to rezz prims? You are allowed to quickly rez a prim if you need to unpack a purchase as long as you pick it up. You are also allowed to rezz props for roleplay such as a plate of food or a ride-able horse. Again - please pick up after you are done. Please do not be a repeat clutter offender. Can I ride my horse around Mystara? Yes. I can't fly but i have a flying mount. May I use it? MASSIVE mounts aren't welcome as they can really cause lag that can negatively affect everyone. Generally though, if your character has a reasonable In-character reason for having the mount then it is okay. Are there any jobs in Mystara that pay money? No. All in-character and administrative jobs are voluntary. However, in-character jobs, such as blacksmith, permit you to rez a tip-jar while you work and you are free to collect 100% of any tips you make. I see there are houses for rent here. How can I rent one? The houses for rent usually do not turn over fast, as people enjoy living here. However, you can be added to a waiting list and as openings become available we will notify you. If you want to be added to the wait list, please contact Annie Ibanez. I really like it here and I want to help in some way. What can I do? There are several things you can do. We have a jobs list of In-character job positions that you can work which can help drive roleplay. Additionally you can volunteer to be a Mentor and help other players. If you have the experience, you can host roleplay classes. We also have a well outside the hospital if you wish to donate to the sim costs. And you can sponsor any of our ongoing photo contests. is it alright if I make a donation and where can I do that? While donations are not something we pressure people to do, they are indeed welcome. The sim costs approximately $295 USD per month to maintain, not inlcuding the cost of hosting events and contests. Every little bit helps make it more affordable. There is a well outside the hospital where you can donate money to Mystara. :-) Additionally, you can sponsor one of the many ongoing contests that we always have going. If you wish to sponsor a contest, please contact Essie Radford. How much does the sim have to do with the location in Dungeons and Dragons of the same name? It has nothing to do with it. It's a name the owner lifted because she loved the sound of it. Is the sim owner the king/queen of Mystara? No. The sim owner roleplays the tavern owner and wench at the Royal Oak, and sometimes roleplays as a satyr. The true kings and queens of Mystara can be found on the Race Leader board in the welcome area. Do you allow slaves? Can I bring my gorean pet girl here? Slavery is permitted in the correct context. For instance, some drow may take on slaves, as it is common in drow culture. We are NOT a gorean sim however, and no, you cannot drag your kajira around on her knees. It does not fit with the medieval/fantasy setting. I wish to engage in some steamy rp, is it ok for me to wear my privates (prim genitalia)? Yes, you may wear prim genitalia. However, please refrain from clicking Xcite type of genitals that spam local chat with all of the actions you are performing. Please use DISCRETION. Engaging in highly involved sexual RP in a public place with genitals on will not be welcomed and probably have people sending in complaints. Use your best judgement. Is it ok to rez my own adult poseballs? Yes, if you are discreet about where you rez and remember to pick up when you are done. There is a reason that the sex-trees are HIDDEN in the forest, most people don't want to see you having sex in the village center. My partner and I are about to engage in some sexual congress, how explicit can we be in local chat? When should we move to IM? If you are within chat range of a large number of people, it is recommended you keep R and X rated behavior in private IM's. While there is no specific rule about this, we ask that people follow their "common sense judgement". Some things are just TMI. If you are roleplaying in a secluded area, where no one is in chat range, it would be fine to engage in sexual RP in local chat as you were there first. People who approach and do not wish to hear it can move along. What's the difference between an anthro and a neko? We define a neko as: mostly human, with a few feline parts (usually ears and tail), and mostly hhuman behavior, human hair/clothing/mannerisms, often affecting a cutesy personality. We define anthro as: Mostly animal with a few human traits. Generally have more animalistic behavior/mannerisms, fur/scales head to toe, digi-legs, and affect a more feral personality than a cutesy personality. Category:Official Information